


I owe you

by orphan_account



Series: I owe you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lilly Tansy was in a movie she would be the best friend, the sidekick or the assistant. Although, when the pop band one direction visits their school, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first week

I paused in front of a lampost by the bus stop, desperately trying to balance my phone between my shoulder and ear as I pulled on my boots. "AHHHH!" My best friend in the world, Isobel Halifax, "I can't believe one direction are coming to our school! Are you as exited as I am?" She couldn't stop giggling. "Probably not, besides I don't don't know what you see in them." As soon I finished speaking, Izzy let out a little gasp."Lilly?" Isobel started to sound more serious and even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell her smile had faded. "Olly rang me last night... He Hesaid he was sorry but then started yelling at me and told me to go die...." My hands clenched into fists. No one was going hurt my best friend. "If he ever tries to lay a finger on you, I'll rip them off and burn him to stake before he reaches you! Kay see you at school!" I could still hear her fangirling over the five boys, as I hung up. She was practically my own little sister. A slick black sports car was parked in front me and I couldn't help but check my reflection. Hey! Don't judge, I was checking my appearance because today I HAD to look presentable, no not because one direction was visitng, but because for my music assesment we are having someone come in to help assess who is apparently 'big' in the industry. I had my hair loose but two strips of hair from each side had been plaitted and been pinned to the opposite side to look like a headband. My hair had also been transformed into my old, hazelnut, waist length, wavy hair.I had woken up early today so I had time to apply some black pencil eyeliner that would bring out my green eyes that a slight hazel colour around the pupil. Luckily my school said we didn't have to wear school uniform since it was too warm so I wore a pair of dark navy blue high waist shorts and a white vest that had red stripes crossing horizontally. Isobel wouldn't shut up about how much I reminded her of a boy in the band. I think his name was Louis but I'd always call him Louise or Louisa. On my feet, I had military styled boots while slung acroos my shoulder was my messenger bag that had a print of the old marvel comics. I finally decided I look quite cute and I could already hear Josh going 'DAYUM GIRL!' I smiled to myself before I notice the car window was opening. Shit.

A boy about two or three years older then me, with brown curly hair and emerald eyes.It hit me at the same time as his smirk hit me. He was Harry Styles! I stared at him for what felt like hours but not with a face of admiration or surprise, more of a face of shame, disappointment and horror. Harry Stlyes (and undoubtedly the other boys were there) just saw me staring into the car windows reflection, clueless that anyone was there, too vain to notice is what they probably thought. I was about to speak but fortunately the bus had pulled up to the stop as I hurtled myself towards the door. My aunt would be yelling at me 'A lady does not run in public like a maniac who just killed someone!' If she was here. Before I climbed in, I spun my head to see if they were still there. Louise, I mean Louis had his head stuck out of the car and was waving frantically at me. What was his problem. Sadly the school bus didn't come my way so I had to pay for the public bus. I thanked the bus driver as he passed the ticket to me. I was actually thanking him for saving me from that awkward situation. I decided to spend my breaks in the school recording studios to practise and avoid the band. The bus journey was long and tedious, especially since the old man sitting next to me thought it would be a good ideaand kind idea to share his cold with me. In fact I was only one who got the lucky chance to have his cold as he seemed tough and sneeze specifically on me. (Sarcasm).

When I stepped off the bus, I flung my arms out and inhaled as much fresh air as possible. Bad mistake. The old mans cold had come quicker then I thought as I had a coughing fit that caused me to lean against soemone. I looked up to see who I was leaning on after an Irish accent spoke "You allright?...I thought it was you!" My face was blined my sun but when my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a blonde hair boy with sparkling blue eyes. Niall Horran...I thought I had escaped them already. Again I was saved , this time by a wave of screams. Thousands of girls were running towards us so I took the opportunity to run to find Isobel. Without looking behind, I was at the school enterance enterance in no time. Of course I had to be awkward in front of one direction, that's just my luck.

Finally I found Isobel with our usual group by the lockers. Our group consisted of me, Isobel, Toni (Antonnia), Hollie, Eve, Harriet, George, Max, Isabel and Lara. We had other friends in our group but these guys meant the most to me. Isobel smiled and waved as I opened my locker and took out my book.,"Hows things with Olly," I lowered my voice so only she could hear me "Has he said anything else?" I whispered concerned. She raked her delicate hand through her hair. Recently her blonde, long hair was cut into something that made her look like a version of tinkle bell withought the bun. I was jealous of how drop dead gorgeous she was. "It's fine don't worry about it..." she mumbled trying hard to place a smile on her face. "Really?" I asked again. She again replied with the same answer so I just accepted it. "Lilly!" George and Max had wrapped me into into one of their legendary bear hugs, no one could give them better. "Lilly, did you hear about Olly and Isobel?" I stared at them blankly, how did they know, I thought Isobel Isobel was going to keep it a secret. "Yeah, I asked he if she was okay, she said she was fine but I didn't believe her. She's been through so much but has never asked us of anything while we ask her for so much from her. We really do owe her!" They both nodded in agreement. George had dark skin and dark chocolate eyes. He also had really sharp features that distracted you from the big scar leading his right eye to his chin. I never knew what happened but I didn't think he would appreciate me priving into his personal life. Max on the other hand was small and bony, with a nearly afro of caramel hair which, when in the right lighting, would accentuate his rich, dark blue eyes. Before I realised it was time for assembly so we could welcome our 'special guests'.

We sat in clas order so the oldest home room class would sit at the very back at the top, this was my class. Unfortunately when I sat at the back, I mean the very back. You can't even see the people in front of you because of all the wires and lights dangling in your face, there wasn't even any seats on this row, you had to either stand for an hour or kneel till your knees go to sleep. "Girls now for the time you've been waiting for-" A glass breaking chorus of screaching was let loose as I decided to lean back next to fire exit door. SLAM! I reopened my eyes to pain and darkness "I'm blind!" I yellped before getting whacked in the arm by Harriet. I quickly realised that my eyes were still closed so I opened to just make out everyone looking at me, one direction included. Courtney had apparently 'accidently' opened the door to leave to get her bag but didn't see me. Yeah right, ever since I became friends with Isobel, she's been trying to make my life a living hell. My hand was still covering my nose and mouth. After releasing it, I could see blood stained on it. I'd bitten into my tongue so hard that my tongue had a thick slit in it while nose had started bleeding. Badly. Before I knew it George was guiding me quickly out of the hall. Unfortunately, this meant we had go all the way down and pass the whole school since the fire exits door sets an alarm throughout the school. How did Courtney even open that door? George had one arm around me, protectively, while the other held both of my hands together. 

Nialls P.O.V. There she was again. For some reason we keep bumping into her, obviously at her worst times. She kind of reminds me of Louis, with her stripy shirt and even though she hasn't been smiling much as we've seen her but she has a sort of aura that matches Louis. I don't think that's the last time we'll see her. 

Harry's P.O.V. I didn't like the way that guy was holding her. 

LOUIS P.O.V. Today is not her day huh. Good thing we're here to make her much more happier. 

Isobel P.O.V. As soon as George was taking Lilly out of the hall I began to chase after them. "Li-" Someone has stopped me by using their strong arm. Please be a member of one direction! I chanted to myself. To my disappointment, it was only my home room teacher. "I need to get her!" I wined. "Go back to your seat Isobel." He spoke sternly "But!-" He glared at me so I trudge up the stairs back to my 'seat.


	2. Music Practice

Georges P.O.V.  
After I helped Lilly to the nurses room she immediately layed down on the couch where many sick pupils had sat before. I hate that couch. She looked so cute with her eyes closed, probably pretending to be asleep. She would always do that to avoid people's sympathy after she got hurt. That was one of the many things I loved about her. Ever since I met here, in seventh grade, I was completely, utterly, hopelessly, in love with her. "Lilly Amelia Tansy! If you do not wake up I will have no choice but to kiss you, full on." What did I just say. Her eyes, to my disappointment fluttered open and jumped up to lye against the wall. REJECTED! I drowned out that small annoying voice in the back of my head. The nurse walked in with a phone, bandages, pills and tissues. "Do you need to go to the hospital, seeing as what happened was quite serious although you could stay here?"  
Lilly pulled a quizzical face before replying. "I'll stay, for my music test especially!" She was always in love with music but not as much as her love for food. You'd think she'd be fat but her aunt has her doingdnace things to keep her healthy.

The school nurse gave Lilly all her medication and treatments before we both headed back to class.

Lilly's P.O.V.  
Our next class was history and since we had one direction we could be sharing classes with them which meant new seeting arrangements. I hope they're not in my classes, after all with me spending so much time doing my music, I spent less time with other subject, screaming girls will not help. Mr. Otaway was a great teacher and hopefully understand my pain. With out realising it, my fingers were intertwined with Georges. We both looked down before quickly releasing our hands.

We entered the history class to see girls huddling over to my seat. So they're in this class. Please just be one of them. I was wrong. Niall was sitting right next to the door while in my seat was....well I couldn't see because of the crowd of girls. "Mr. Otoway, where do I sit?" I already knew but if I tried to get in through the crowd, I'd be pummled. He averted his eyes from his book 'Interesting facts about gardening' (Mr. Otoway was the youngest teacher in the school and most girls had a crush on him. To me he was more of a dad. "Girls please close your mouths, there are flies in this room and your also drueling on Lilly's desk, if she could even get to her desk." They all hesitantly walked back to their original places leaving an overly perky Louis waving at me. Isobel had told me about him. She says he is the most weird and exitable member of one direction. 'Be nice to him remember!' She told me before the incident in assembly. So I walked over to my desk putting on my most realistic smile. Our teacher then thought he should let us mingle a bit but only to the people next to us. Half of the room complained because a very few amount of people actually liked who they sat next too. "Hi, I'm Lilly!"  
"Louis!" He beamed up at me. "Haven't I...seen you before..." I felt like a criminal in the middle of an interrogation. "Err...well I'm not sure..." He kept staring at me with his eyebrows burrowed. "OH!" He exlaimed loudly and happily before bursting histerics. This guy really is weird...And Isobel said I was like him. "So you remember huh?" He nooded eagerly at my answer, like a five year old. I couldn't help but giggle "You're like the only person to stare at us normally in a long time." Oh so they thought I was just staring at them, still weird but I'll take it. I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck while letting out nervous laughs. "So what are you doing at break?" Did he really want to spend time with me or is it just being polite? "Well I'm practicing for my music assessment in the recording studio. What about you?" What would he do apart from being mobbed by his fans "Watching you practice in the recording studio!" Was I mistaken or is he actually crazy for actually actually thinking I would let someone other than my music teacher hear my sing. No way. "You sure you don't want to hang out with your friends?" "No, they'll come too if you want?" What I have I got myself into? Finally it was time to start the lesson. I couldn't couldn't get over the fact that I might have to practice in front one direction. I can't do it. "Lilly are you coming? Hello?" George was standing in front of my desk. He offered my hand and I gladly accepted it. "So are we going to the canteen?" George had broken the silence that I desperately needed since Louis seemed to not stop asking me questions, meaning I had to reply. "Oh! I forgot, I need to practice, I'll just go and see Isobel first." Louis' P.O.V. History was great, I really enjoyed seeing my fans but sitting next Lilly really was a good change.She didn't even snap at me when she got annoyed over me talking about carrots. Then she fell asleep for the last five minutes so I put the text book in front of her. She looked so adorable when she was sleeping, Lilly didn't even notice when I hugged her goodbye. Time to meet at the recording studio. "Are you coming Niall?" He nodded as we finished signed autographs and took pictures. "I've been walking in the same way As I did Missing out the cracks in the pavement And strutting my heel an tutting my feet Is there anything I can do for you dear Is there anyone I can call No and thank you please madam I aint lost just wondering Round my home town..." I stared at Lilly in awe. She was amazing how has she not been noticed yet?!? I turned to Niall and could see he was thinking the same thing. Lilly P.O.V. I finally just just noticed that louis and Niall were standing by the door frame. Out of no where they started applauding me. I blushed at the fact they were clapping at my voice. "Lilly you're amazing!"Niall finally blurted out. "You play guitar too, that's awesome!" Did they really think that? my cheeks had started burn really badly so I tiltled my gead to the floor and held my arm behing my back. "You're over reacting a bit though." I mumbled shyly. "No we're serious, sing another song!" I started to freeze where I was standing. I didn't mind performing in front of my music teacher because he taught me guitar when I was four so it was easy to sing when around him, but in front of these two? No chance in hell. "Aww she's shy!" Niall ran straight up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hate to admit but this one was even better then George and Max's hug.Just then Josh casually skipped in whistling then stood silently at the sight of Niall hugging me. "Has Lilly Willy got a cwushy wushy on the band hey?" He smirked at me evily I returned itwith my best death glare. If looks could kill he would be onthe floor dead, instantly.My glare wiped that grin right off his pasty pig like Face. Niall let me out of his hug but kept his arm around my shoulders. "Anyway, have you seen Isobel because Olly wants to talk to her." Im not going to let Olly hurt Isobel, I promised her. I was running down the drama and dance corridor. Sprinting for my best friend. When I found her pinned by the wall by Olly. There was a big crowd around them but I would still be able to run in and out quickly. "Louis please let me borrow ypur jacket." I pleaded He slipped it onto me, pulling the hood up. I wiggle my way through the crowd, inches away from Olly. I kicked him from behind him, hitting exactly in the balls. As soon as he let go of Isobel, I took her from the corridor and hid ourselves in the recording box of the recording studio, ducking under the glass. "What happened Isobel?" I whispered to her. She looked down at the floor as a single tear ran down herface causing me to embrace her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis' P.O.V  
I couldn't help but feel a small sting of jealousy as Niall hugged her, especially since they hugged for what felt like forever, until a boy about two inches smaller than me, with greasy black hair skipped in. "Has Lilly Willy got a cwushy wushy on the band, hey?" Niall and I chuckled at the death glare she sent him that swept the smile off his face. "Have you seen Isobel? Olly wants to talk to her." No one had said anything as Lilly legged it out of the recording studio and to the drama corridor. A crowd had formed by the fire exit which reminded me about when Lilly got hit by the door. I wonder if she's okay? A short girl with short blonde hair was being pinned up against the wall by a tall muscular boy with spiky sandy hair. "Louis," Lilly was gazing deep into my eyes. My knees started to wobble as I looked back into her light green eyes, noticing the the small ring of hazelnut around the pupil. "Please can I borrow your hoodie?" How could I say no to that face. Willingly, I wrapped my jacket around her as she pulled up the hood and made her way into the crowd. "Oof!" Olly had buckled down in pain while Lilly took the girl from the wall and escaped the crowd. Niall's P.O.V. There we were. Sprinting again... And I'm guessing that is Isobel. Before we reached the recording studio Louis and I were dragged by a pair of strong hands off track. Lism, Zayn and Harry were standing in front of us."Why were you running? Are fans chasing you?" Liam, the responsible member of one direction. "No." I replied. "Well do mind telling us?" Asked Harry. Louis eagerly told them what had happened while they nodded in a sophisticated manner. "So let's go find them!" Cheered Zayn as we made our way to the recording studio. Lilly's P.O.V. This is the second time Isobel had ever cried in front of someone. The first time was after her mum had died of lung cancer. She came to school everyday with a smile on her face so we wouldn't worry for her. Then all of a sudden, one day Courtney Davis started teasing her, since it was Courtney Davis, the whole school teased her. Then that was it. She just snapped during and English lesson. Now here she was again cruing over what some rotten popular did to her. The crying eased so I thought I'd ask her what happened. Defeat crossed her face. Isobel's P.O.V. "I was making my way to see you when I felt someone following me. To my despair, I saw Olly staring at me by the window. He'd come up to me to ask for a second chance and how he didn't mean to hit her, that he was just drunk. I didn't forgive him. I never have. So I told him to screw himself. that's when he pinned me against the wall. Before I knew it, a crowd had formed and you-" My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. One direction strolled cashally in the recording box. Then out of no where, THE Niall Horan and THE Louis Tomlinson had Lilly in a bear hug, refusing to let her go. She always had boys falling for her left, right and centre. Although she never notices. "-okay?" Zayn was sitting by my right and Harry by my left. "Im fine..." You're crying idiot, that's probably why they asked. "We heard about what happened earlier, it must have been horrible..." Harry put his arm around my shoulder. Am I being paranoid or is he flirting with me? Despite him being Harry Styles, I still flinch when his hand touches my shoulder. He mumbled sorry when retrieving his arm. "Niall and Louis told us." Liam Payne was crouching in front of me with my hands inside his. My cheeks burned bright red and it was totally obvious. Lilly's P.O.V. "Thanks!" I said to to Louis, handing his jacket back to him, After I had successfully escaped their hug. "So Lilly... Correct me if I'm wrong but I remember us asking for you to sing the song again. Am I right Niall?" They both looked so evil right now. "Yes Louis, I do believe we did..." Smirking like the Cheshire catwhilst backed up against the corner. In Louis' hands was my trusty guitar, Gonzalo. They can't do this but I'm not in the best position to be able to refuse. "Fine, I'll do it..." Immediately, their smirks turned into childish smiles as they jumped up and down. Eagerly they got everyone else in the room to sit around me in a circle. The fear and pressure started so I tried my best bestto push them down. I carried on from where I got to in Adele's song 'Home town glory' "Round my home town, Memories are fresh, Round my home town, Ooh the people, I've met, Are the wonders of my world, Are the wonders of my world, Are the wondets of this world, Are the wonders of now..." The pressure cooled off in the second verse but I still didn't know who to look at during the song. When the song finished, everyone stood and applauded while Isobel eveloped me in a hug. The bell rang before the boys could say anything. I had French, something I was actually really could at. "Anyone in French?" Yelled Harry and Liam, don't say anything Lilly, if we walked o French together there just be a long awkward silence. "Oh my god Lilly.You have French with Harry and Liam!" They all heard this thanks Isobel. Thanks a bunch... Reluctantly, I walked to French with Harry and Liam. On of my left, one on my right. I was given death glances and disgusted faces from here, there and everywhere. "Just ignore them love." Harry's whispers sent a shiver down my spine, I'm not sure if it was good way or bad way. To comfort me, Liam swund his arm aroumd me so I took advantage of this by cuddling more close to him, just to watch the girls reaction. As soon as we reached the silent languages department, I freed myself and jogged ti the classroom. No matter what happened during break, I'm sure it was just a way of getting new fans, I mean, when they leave they probably will forget us... The classroom stared at us awkwardly when we entered. "Harry and Liam, would you like to choose a seat. Lilly Tansy male your way to yours please." Mr. Andrews peared up from his grey and spectacle and pointed to my seat. Slumping down, I noticed all the drueling over Liam and Harry while a few gave me a dirty look. "Hey Toni!" I merrily sang. Toni was one of my best friends, she had light brown hair that bounced off her shoulders. What made her cuter was that she was still the size of a twelve year old. "Did you do your homework Lilly?" "...No..." We had homework? "Me neither let's go down together unless you have an idea!" Suddenly an outburst of 'SIT NEXT TO ME' or MARRY ME PLEASE!' Girls were even crying until Harry sat next to me and Liam near Toni. Me and Toni weren't that much into One Direction so we just carried on with our homework since we decided to try and finish it without Mr. Andrews. "Matinée classe!" Harriet swung into the classroom with Max. She loved big enterances so today was quite a simple simple one. She winked at me giving me a thumbs up when she saw Harry. "Do you know her?"I turned my head to see Harry's face inches from mine. I tried to avert my gaze but my eyes kept locking with his. His head leaned in closer to mine, I could see the class staring at us. Both our heads had moved, not for a kiss but so he could whisper into my ear while I tried to dodge what I thought was kiss. As this happened, sighs of relief were exchanged from directioners. "You are an amazing singer!" He whispered. The rest of French was awkward, especially since Harry wouldn't shut up. Luckily Liam would distract him while I continued with the lesson.


	4. A small flash back (Isobels perspective)

Isobel's P.O.V.  
I walked to my science silently and alone. Today has been great meeting one direction but I'm still worried. Olly never gives up.We used to be happily together, you know ending phone calls with the "you hang up, no you hang up, no you hang up" kind of thing and added boo to each others name. It was in November and I'd gone to see one direction on tour. My mum was at home because she said she didn't feel like going out, little did I know at the time that it was lung cancer that she was dealing with. So I left her at home while dragging Lilly with me since she owed me a favour. In the middle of concert while they were singing little things, Olly had rung up, obviously drunk. "So you're at the concert huh? Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can go sleeping with some random shit! In case you forget that I thought you might not forget this." I could hear my mum screaming my name, my younger sister was there too. On the other end of the line Olly had them both, hitting them constantly. I screamed, tears filling my eyes but over all screaming fans, no one seemed to notice. As I rushed to the door, Lilly began to follow, needing no explanation, she was with me.

I swung the door open and to my horror I saw my mum knocked out by the door, my sister crying by the side of my mum's limp body. Olly was lying on the leather couch shocked to see my face. He was still wasted but ran straight up to me, repeatedly apologizing with my face cupped in his hands. Before I could pull away, his lips smashed into mine. The taste of alcohol passing from his mouth to mine. All of a sudden he let out loud yell, my eyes fluttered open and found Lilly pinning Olly against the wall. She used the back of her hand to whack him across the face. Lilly gave him a mean slap, blood had already started to trickle down his mouth. Her hands were now around his shirt, making her able to slam him against the wall. "Don't you dare ever touch her again, you little fucker!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

After he had left, Lilly volunteered herself to stay at my house and help. We cleaned up their wounds using the medical equipment that was casually lying around our house as we had both agreed to take them to tbe hospital tomorrow morning. 

"Isobel was it? Are you alright?" I turned my face to see Zayn leaning against the lockers, his arms crossing his chest. I nodded trying to hold in the tears and the lump rising in my throat. "We both know that's a lie, it's about what happened earlier isn't it?" I nodded again slumping down next to him, letting Zayn wrap his arm around my shoulder while I buried my face into his shirt. When the crying had stopped, I told him about Olly, he was the second person I've ever told. I thought he'd be all sympathetic and come up with ways to solve it but he didn't, he just hugged me and gently told me "I understand."


End file.
